Martian Invasion - Transcript
Title card appears: MARTIAN INVASION Slim: "Gee, it sure is hot, Maguire." Maguire: "Yeah. Not much further, Slim." Slim : "All this way just because some nut reports seeing a flying saucer!" Maguire: "Hey! Slim!" Slim: "I don't believe it!" Slim: "Maguire! The car! Run for it!" Martian Pete: "Stop!" Slim: "Quick! Let's take cover!" Maguire: "That cave! And run for it!" Maguire: "Hey, what's going on? The other fella's going back to the ship!" Slim: "Yeah, I only hope he hasn't gone back to fetch up some more of his buddies!" Slim: "Look out! He's gonna fire again!" Slim: "Gee, that was close." Maguire: "I don't like it, Slim. What's going on?" Martian Pete "Earthmen. Earthmen, you are in our power." Martian Pete: "You will leave the cave now." Martian Pete: "Before it is too late." Slim: "No! Never!'" Martian Pete: "Very well. You give us no choice." Slim: "What the heck is that?" Maguire: "Well, whatever it is it didn't work!" Slim: "I don't like it. What do you make of that smoke?" Maguire: "That's not smoke, Slim — that's GAS!" Maguire: "Here's another one, Slim! These guys really mean business!" Maguire: "Hey! Hey, Slim! I... I feel... kinda dizzy!" Maguire: "Maybe we... maybe we ought..." Maguire: "...To surrender... like... he says!" Goldheimer: "So the cops, they're trapped in the cave, with the Martians outside." Bletcher: "Yeah. Then you get to the scenes Mr Stutt included." Goldheimer: "That's right, that's right. And may I say those scenes were an inspiration! Great cinema! Yes sir!" Bletcher: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mr Stutt knows that. Well, chief?" Mr Stutt (The Hood): "OK." Bletcher: "Right. Mr Stutt will advance you the four million dollars, but you must start shooting the film within the month." Goldheimer: "Oh, thank you, thank you. Thank you, Mr Stutt! And you, Mr Bletcher. I can't tell you how I appreciate the faith you place in me. Four failures in a row, I never thought I'd make a film again." Bletcher: "You won't make another film if you mess up this deal. Now, clear outta here! Mr Stutt's a busy man." Goldheimer: "Yes, sir! Yes, and thank you! A thousand times, thank you!" Bletcher: "Four million times, Goldheimer. Four million!" Bletcher: "Well, boss, it's all set up." Mr Stutt (The Hood): "Alright. Now leave me." Bletcher: "Er, yes sir, but...." Mr Stutt (The Hood): "I said leave!" Bletcher: "Yes, sir." Mr Stutt (The Hood): "Part one of my plan completed! Haha!" General Strond: "Have you completed your arrangements?" The Hood: "Yes. Within a month you will have complete film of International Rescue's equipment. It will cost you two hundred million dollars." General Strond: "It is a high price to pay." The Hood: "Not for the power you will gain. And remember, any country would be happy to trade for this information." General Strond: "You would not double-cross us, would you? Our leader would not like that." The Hood: "If you have the money, you will get the film." General Strond: "Don't worry. We'll play our part, if you play yours. Remember - cash on delivery." The Hood: "It is time, Kyrano, for you to help me once again. Soon you will be under my influence. You will do just as I say. You cannot resist me. I have a power over you. The distance between us is great, but you cannot escape me. Kyrano! Kyrano!" Jeff Tracy: "Right! Just what the doctor ordered. You know, you spoil us, Kyrano. Why don't you take it easy for a change." Kyrano: "It is my pleasure, Mr Tracy." The Hood: "Kyrano! Kyrano!" Kyrano: "Oh! Aargh!" The Hood: "Now you are in my power. You will obey me. You will go to Thunderbird 1, and locate the automatic camera detector." Kyrano: "No! No!" The Hood: "Do not resist! Immobilise the automatic camera detector! Immobilise the automatic camera detector! Put it out of action!" Kyrano: "Aargh! Ah...." Jeff Tracy: "Kyrano? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Tin-Tin: "Father! Father! What happened, Father?" Kyrano: "I - I fell.... Became dizzy." Jeff Tracy: "That's what I was afraid of, Kyrano. You're overdoing it." Kyrano: "Please, Mr Tracy. It is nothing. I'm fine." Tin-Tin: "Come, Father. You must rest." Martian Ray: "So I said, "Look here, O'Reilly. Either you get me out of these Martian monster parts, or Yours True is gonna find another agent"." Make-up Girl: "So what did he say?" Martian Ray: "So I said, "Look here. I've been in this business 27 years, and I reckon I could find better parts than these"." Make-up Girl: "So what did he say?" Martian Ray: "Now, I mean, sweetheart, it isn't as though I wasn't versatile or something, I - I don't HAVE to play these Martian zombies." Production Manager: "Alright, everybody! Clear the set!" Martian Ray: "How's my make-up?" Make-up Girl: "Just fine. See you later." Martian Ray: "So long, sweetheart." Bletcher: "Hey! Where's the rest of the crew?" Goldheimer: "We're all here, Mr Bletcher. With the new automatic cameras, we can operate from one console. The 6 remote-control cameras are all set up!" Bletcher: "Great. I hear they photograph like a dream. Can they work independently?" Goldheimer: "Oh, yes, yes. That one up there is a real beauty. A complete range 3 inches upto 2 miles. Focussing is as sharp as a knife. That's the one Mr Stutt ordered personally." Bletcher: "OK. Get started. You're beginning with scene 141 - the scenes Mr Stutt included." Goldheimer: "OK, but I don't understand why can't we stick to the schedule I made out? It'd be more economical." Bletcher: "Listen, pal. It's his money. He calls the tune. You start where he says or you don't start at all." Goldheimer: "Sure, sure! Anything you say. OK, Pete. Go to your place." Martian Pete: "Yes, sir." Mr Stutt (The Hood): "Did you alter the strength of the explosive charges?" Bletcher: "Oh, sure. Sure, Mr Stutt. Everything's fixed just like you said." Goldheimer: "Are you guys in there ready?" Maguire: "OK, Mr Goldheimer." Director of Photography: "Scene 141. Cameras 2, 5 and 6-B, interlock." Goldheimer: "OK, Brian, hit your smoke." Brian: "Smoke coming up!" Goldheimer: "OK, thank you! That's fine! Now clear the cave! Get right out of it!" Brian: "So long, fellas!" Goldheimer: "Right. Action!" Slim: "Ohh! Oh!" Martian Pete: "Earthmen, you must come with us. We have our orders." Slim: "No! Never! We will never be your slaves." Martian Pete: "Very well, then. If you cannot be made to come willingly, you must remain in that cave. It will become your tomb!" Goldheimer: "What went wrong with those charges!? They've blown half the mountain away!" Director of Photography: "It's a landslide, boss! The cave mouth's blocked." Goldheimer: "Quick, try to get those guys out of there! This is terrible!" Mr Stutt (The Hood): "It looked very good to me. A fine piece of filming." Tin-Tin: "Why, Father, what brings you here?" Kyrano: "It's strange. Since my attack, I've felt a compulsion to come here and watch you work." Tin-Tin: "Good, Father. That's nice." Kyrano: "What exactly are you doing?" Tin-Tin: "Well, I'm checking Thunderbird 1's systems. We never know when the ship will be neded, so she has to be perfect at all times." Kyrano: "I see. What are the systems?" Tin-Tin: "Make yourself comfortable in the control seat, and I'll explain. This is the Ultra HF guidance system. And that is the horizontal flight control. And here is the automatic camera detector." Kyrano: "Automatic camera detector.... What does that do?" Tin-Tin: "Well, it warns Scott if any cameras are operating in the vicinity of the craft. It prevents anyone photographing it without his knowledge." The Hood: "Immobilise the automatic camera detector!" Tin-Tin: "Father, are you all right?" Kyrano: "I - I don't know. I had the same strange feeling as before. There is something I must tell you, but I find it difficult to remember. I had a message." Tin-Tin: "From whom? Mr Tracy, perhaps?" Kyrano: "Yes, perhaps it was." Kyrano: "It's all right, Father. Don't worry about it now. I'll go to him. Meanwhile, you sit there and rest." The Hood: "You're in my power! Immobilise the automatic camera detector!" Director of Photography: "Mr Goldheimer, the boys say they can't shift that rock!" Goldheimer: "What are you talking about?" Director of Photography: "The charge blew the side of the mountain down. Those guys are really trapped! Water's pouring in fast and the roof's giving way!" Goldheimer: "But I don't understand. Someone must have tampered with those charges!" Goldheimer: "Two men are dying in there and we're helpless. No one can save them!" Bletcher: "Say, what about this International Rescue outfit?" Goldheimer: "International Rescue? Yeah! I've heard about them. They've pulled off some real tricky rescues. But how do we contact them?" Bletcher: "Well, the way I hear it, you just send out a call from any radio transmitter and somehow, they pick up the message." Goldheimer: "Calling International Rescue. This is the Goldheimer Film Unit. We need your help desperately! This is urgent! Repeat - urgent!" Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, John." John Tracy: "Two actors are trapped by a landslide in the Nevada desert. Some sort of accident during filming. They're in a cave that is flooding. Seems they haven't got long." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Scott. You'd better get moving." Scott Tracy: "Right, Dad, I'm on my way." Virgil Tracy: "Sounds like Thunderbird 2 will be needed. Pod 5?" Jeff Tracy: "Pod 5." Goldheimer: "Do you think International Rescue will make it in time?" Bletcher: "Ah, you worry too much. Sure they will!" Bletcher: "OK. I've played my little part, so now can I blow?" Mr Stutt (The Hood): "All right, but keep your mouth shut." Bletcher: "What about my cut?" Mr Stutt (The Hood): "You'll get it if you do as you are told. Now go." Bletcher: "OK, OK! Make it soon, huh?" Scott Tracy: "International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Approaching danger zone. Height 2,500 feet. Air speed 7,500 miles an hour. - We'll be touching down in two minutes." Jeff Tracy: "FAB, Scott." Goldheimer: "Hey, I hear an aircraft! It must be International Rescue!" Mr Stutt (The Hood): "Excellent! My plan is working perfectly." Scott Tracy: "OK, get some guys over here to help me with my equipment." Scott Tracy: "Hello! Can you hear me in there? Can you hear me?" Maguire: "Yeah. Who are you? Say, the water...." Scott Tracy: "I'm here to help. What about the water? How long can you hold on?" Maguire: "I'll have to get my buddy on his feet. I figure it will be past our heads in half an hour. That's if we can stand." Scott Tracy: "Thirty minutes? That doesn't give us much time. Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, what is your ETA?" Virgil Tracy: "Five and a half minutes from now, Scott." Scott Tracy: "FAB, Thunderbird 2. Unload drilling and cutting excavator as soon as you touch down. We'll have less than 25 minutes for the rescue." Maguire: "Hang on, pal. That guy out there figured he was gonna help." Slim: "How can anyone help? We'll drown, I tell ya. This water's rising faster." Maguire: "Whoever you are out there, please hurry!" Scott Tracy: "Try to stay calm. The rescue equipment is coming in now." Virgil Tracy: "Mobile Control, this is Thunderbird 2 approaching danger zone." Mr Stutt (The Hood): "What a machine! My price goes up every minute." Slim: "We're gonna drown! I can't stand it!" Maguire: "Listen! Do you hear anything? They're trying! I don't know how, but there's something going on out there." Scott Tracy: "Listen to me carefully. A hole large enough for you to escape is being drilled. When I give the word, I want you to dive into the water. The pressure will do the rest." Slim: "But I can't swim!" Scott Tracy: "You won't have to. The current will carry you out." Slim: "But I'll drown!" Maguire: "You'll drown if you stay here! It's our only chance." Scott Tracy: "How's it going, Virgil? There's not much time left." Virgil Tracy: "I figure another five minutes and I'll be through. I hope those guys can hold out that long." Slim: "I never wanted to be in this crazy film anyway." Maguire: "If I get out of this alive, I'll find out who fixed those explosive charges, and I'll fix him!" Virgil Tracy: "OK, I'm through! I've hit water! Withdrawing equipment now." Scott Tracy: "Right, you guys. Any moment now. Dive! Now!" Maguire: "We made it! Those guys saved us!" Goldheimer: "How can I ever thank you boys." Scott Tracy: "Forget it. Glad we could help." Goldheimer: "But I - I must do something! Say, can I feature you on the movie?" Scott Tracy: "Ha! I guess we're not the movie star type, but thanks all the same. Now we have to get back to base." Virgil Tracy: "That's right. We have to be on hand in case maybe another emergency call is received. Life is pretty hectic in the International Rescue organisation." Mr Stutt (The Hood): "This is magnificent! Now all I require are the last shots - the two Thunderbird craft taking off." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Taking off now. See you back home." Scott Tracy: "FAB, Virgil." Scott Tracy: " So long, Mr Goldheimer." Goldheimer: "So long! And thanks again!" Scott Tracy: "Sorry, no pictures." Goldheimer: "Oh, gee, that's a shame. But how about the couple I've already got?" Scott Tracy: "You mean you had that camera working? But that's impossible. The detector would have warned me. Someone's tampered with the detector! Anyone could have used a camera and I wouldn't have known it. Even taken a whole film!" Scott Tracy: "Is there any way of checking what your film cameras have taken?" Goldheimer: "Yeah, we can play back from the camera console." Scott Tracy: "Right. Start the playback." Goldheimer: "But no one has been filming. They've been too busy watching the rescue." Scott Tracy: "Maybe, but if you don't mind, the playback." Goldheimer: "OK, anything you say. You see? I told you there was nothing. Just a video recording of our earlier film shots." Scott Tracy: "You've got three other cameras. Let's see what they've taken." Scott Tracy: "I've got to destroy that film! - You do the same to your shots." Goldheimer: "Yes, sir. If you say so." Scott Tracy: "Who's that leaving the camera site? Hey, I don't recognise that guy. How the heck did he get through?" Scott Tracy: "You mean he's not one of the unit?" Goldheimer: "I tell you, I never saw the guy in my life before." Scott Tracy: "Right!" The Hood: "Agent 7-9 to General X. Calling General X." General Strond: "Go ahead, Agent 7-9. I trust you have good news for me." The Hood: "I am happy to report that the mission has been entirely successful. In fact, it's in the can. The information you require is secured. In a few short hours, I shall deliver it to you in person. At last! At last I have outwitted International Rescue. Their plans are secret no longer!" Scott Tracy: "That's the situation, Father. That guy, whoever he is, has got away with a complete film record of our rescue operation. And it's not magnetic film, so I can't wipe it with the electronic beam." Jeff Tracy: "Now, listen, Scott. Listen to me. The entire future of International Rescue is at stake. That film negative must not get away. If this organisation is not security-tight, it can not remain functional. You know that." Scott Tracy: "Yes, Father, I do. I just wish I knew how that camera detector came to be sabotaged." Jeff Tracy: "Well, we'll look into that later, but first of all we've got to destroy that can of film." Scott Tracy: "Hey, you down there! This is International Rescue. I'm requesting you to stop and hand over the film of the rescue operation. Now do as I ask! Please! If you don't hand over the film now, I'm gonna have to use more persuasive methods. I'll give you a count of five." Scott Tracy: "One! Two! Three! This guy's not gonna stop. Four! Darn it! Perhaps a couple of warning shots will make him change his mind." Scott Tracy: "This guy means business. I'm really gonna have to give it to him! This is your last chance! Either you stop now, or you're gonna get shot to pieces! OK, buddy. You asked for it." Scott Tracy: "International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. I've lost him! I guess he was just too quick for me, Father." Jeff Tracy: "And he's inside that tunnel you say?" Scott Tracy: "That's right. And it's a heck of a long way inside these mountains. How do I know he isn't gonna wait in there till dark and then come out the same end again. If I went in on foot, he'd have too big a head start on me." Gordon Tracy: "I guess Virgil could take care of one end." Jeff Tracy: "Right, this is what we'll do. We'll get Virgil to turn about and come to the south entrance to the tunnel while you, Scott, go on to the north end and wait there. Have you got a bearing yet, Alan?" Alan Tracy: "Yes, Father. The north end of the tunnel comes out at reference GH7/FG4." Scott Tracy: "Reference GH7/FG4. Thanks, Alan. I'll set a course right away." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 2. Hello, Father." Jeff Tracy: "Virgil, we're in serious trouble. You've got to steer a course for the Stapleton Road Tunnel." The Hood: "Calling General X from Agent 7-9." General Strond: "Go ahead, Agent 7-9. I was expecting you to have arrived by this time." The Hood: "My apologies, General, but I have been delayed." General Strond: "Delayed? What do you mean? When do I get my film?" The Hood: "Soon! Soon, General! Once I have shaken off International Rescue." General Strond: "International Rescue? I do not understand. One minute you boast that you have defeated International Rescue, and the next you say they are chasing you. Just what is going on, Agent 7-9? If these designs are not in my hands within the hour, our agreement is at an end!" The Hood: "Yes, General." General Strond: "I advise you to get rid of International Rescue rather soon. I don't want them to follow you here and find me! Is that clear?" The Hood: "Now what do I do?" Jeff Tracy: "I wonder what he'll do. Carry on to the other end, or revers out of it?" Alan Tracy: "Well, he's going to have to make up his mind but quick. Scott should be arriving at the north end by now." Scott Tracy: "Right, Father. I'm here." Jeff Tracy: "Alright son, now keep your eyes fixed on the exit of that tunnel. Virgil should be reaching the other end at any moment." The Hood: "Good! No sign of International Rescue. The fools have gone to seek me at the other end." Virgil Tracy: "I'm approaching the south end of the tunnel now, Father. I should sight it when I get over the next ridge." Jeff Tracy: "Good, Virgil. Scott's at the north end, so we've just about got him trapped." Virgil Tracy: "I can see him! He's just come out of the tunnel, heading back the way he came." Jeff Tracy: "Right, get after him, Virgil. And don't let him out of your sight. The state police are giving full co-operation. Use any means you like, but we've got to get that roll of film from him." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Father. It's a mighty twisting road, and the terrain is pretty rugged." Jeff Tracy: "Alright, Virgil. I'll get Scott to give you a hand. Scott, you'd better go and help Virgil at the other end." Scott Tracy: "Yes, sir!" Scott Tracy: "I'll be right with you, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "FAB. I'm gonna try to create a landslide." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Scott, I think he's left his jeep and gone into the trees. I'm going after him, but it's not gonna be easy to make a landing in this terrain." General Strond: "Where is that agent?! My patience is getting exhausted! Agent 7-9 from General X. Come in, please. What has become of that incompetent fool?" The Hood: "Perfect!" Virgil Tracy: "He can't have got far. Anyway, he's left a perfect trail." Scott Tracy: "OK, Virgil. I'll be with you in one minute." Virgil Tracy: "Scott, he's heading south-south-easterly direction, in a Grade Angel executive aircraft - serial number SQW44." Scott Tracy: "SQW44. I'm on my way." The Hood: "Ah, yes. I think I understand how to handle these controls all right. Now, to get more speed out of it. Ah! That's better. General X from Agent 7-9. Come in, General X." General Strond: "Agent 7-9, where is that film?" The Hood: "I am rushing the film to you now, General, and I am happy to say that I have finally disposed of International Rescue! Just one concession, General - can I land near your villa?" General Strond: "Very well. As you approach from the north, you will see a suitable field." Jeff Tracy: "How's it going, Scott?" Scott Tracy: "Father, we're breaking off the chase. I've just had a report that the craft was due for a major overhaul. According to the engineers, it can't stay in the air for more than a few more minutes." The Hood: "The controls! They're not responding! What is the matter with this aircraft? I'm losing height! That must be the general's villa over there. I think I should just make it! Pull up, will you?! Pull up! Excuse me, General. This time I shall make a different approach." Scott Tracy: "I've sighted him, Father. It looks like the end is pretty near." The Hood: "I - I can't see! I can't see!" Scott Tracy: "Well, I guess that's the end of that little episode. The stolen film couldn't have survived that smash." Goldheimer: "Right! Action! OK, cut! Print! Boy, these special effects fellas know their job! I guess that would have even pleased Mr Stutt, or whatever that guy called himself." Virgil Tracy: "You know, Scott, I've been wondering whether that Stutt could be the agent who's been after our plans ever since we went into the rescue business?" Scott Tracy: "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing myself, Virgil. Anyway, whatever disguise he wears, we'll get him - one day. '''The End.' Category:Thunderbirds Category:Martian Invasion Category:Episode Transcripts